


A Tragic Betrayal

by Amada0819



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dungeon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Missing Atem, Prisoner Atem, Protective Priest Seto, Revolt, Temporary Character Death (miscarriage)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amada0819/pseuds/Amada0819
Summary: A year ago, Atem went missing and Seto's heart has been broken ever since. The High Priest spends every waking second looking for the prince, despite the fact that the entire kingdom believes Atem to be dead. Suddenly, a blonde servant by the name Joey claims to know where the prince is, but cannot say. Aknamkanon explains that his son had committed suicide, but Seto knows that the pharaoh is lying, that Atem could'nt have betrayed the High Priest, let alone Kemet in such a way. Aknamkanon is covering up something, and the Priest is determined to find out what it is, but, more than that, he needs to find Atem and keep his lover safe.
Relationships: Atem/Priest Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 7





	A Tragic Betrayal

_ I know where he is. Follow the blonde servant through the halls tomorrow at midnight, and you’ll find him.  _

That’s what the note had said and Seto had been so hopeful about any chance of finding Atem that it never even crossed his mind that this could be a prank. 

**_I’ll kill whoever sent that note if he’s not in my arms tonight._ **

**_Where is he?!_ **

The priest had been following the blonde servant for what seemed like hours. The note hadn’t said whether the servant would be aware of his presence or Seto should speak up, so the brunette stayed quiet, trying to be as subtle as possible, hiding behind every column he came across in case the servant looked back for any reason. Finally, the blonde servant opened a door that seemed to be designed just to blend in with the wall. 

**_What’s happening?_ **

The priest didn’t have time to contemplate his question. The door was closing, and he had to hurry. He slipped through it without a sound, but he couldn’t help but gasp as his senses were overwhelmed by the room. It smelled like something had died in there. Blood coated the floor of what seemed to be a dungeon room. Most criminals were screaming to be let out, or just screaming nonsense words to annoy the servant. They grabbed at the blonde when he neared their cells, then cried out when they realized he wasn’t there to let them out. 

**_What is this place?!_ **

The blonde was almost finished giving a plate to every prisoner and Seto still didn’t understand why the note had brought him to this strange place. It couldn’t be that Atem was one of the prisoners, could it? 

**_No._ **

**_It’s impossible._ **

**_The pharaoh would never allow for this._ **

“Joey, the prince isn’t moving! He hasn’t moved in days. Please, try to do something. What if he hurt himself again? Oh, Ra. What if he’s already dead. Please, Joey, get Isis or the pharaoh or anyone!” 

That small, pleading voice snapped Seto out of his thoughts. His heart sank when Joey shook his head at the small, purple-eyed prisoner. 

“Ya know I can’t do anything for ‘em, Yuge. I woulda called out to ‘em if the silencing charm wasn’t on his cell. Maybe, it’ll all be fine, though. I was in the market yesterday, and I saw the High Priest givin’ some thieves money. Apparently, he’s been sendin’ them all around the kingdom lookin’ for the prince ever since he disappeared a year ago. Man, you shoulda seen the look on the Priest’s face when them thieves told ‘em that they still haven’t found the prince. I think it’s the most devastated look I’ve ever seen anyone have. I thought maybe he’d help the prince if he knew where he was, so I left him a note to follow me. I don’t know if it’s gonna work, but, if it does, you’ll both be outta here soon.” 

The Priest, no longer caring whether he was seen, appeared from behind the column and rushed to the only cell that Joey hadn’t gotten to, yet, the one directly across from Yugi’s. Only...the cell was empty, with nothing but a naked, bony corpse in the corner, whose face was hidden in the shadows, and a few urns of water and bags of food surrounding it. 

“Thank Ra! You came!” Yugi cheered from his cell, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion when the priest started backing away from the prince’s cell in horror. The small prisoner continued, “What’s wrong? Can’t you help him? Please! Just find a way to get him to drink or eat something! He hasn’t moved in days. He won’t take anything that Joey throws into the cell for him.” 

“Is this some kind of joke?” the priest asked breathlessly. It couldn’t be...They couldn’t mean that the corpse in the corner was Atem. It was a cruel joke. It had to be. Seto didn’t think he could handle it if it wasn’t. 

“Joke?!” the blonde one shouted, getting visibly angry, “What? You think I conjured up this room outta nothin’ just to pull a prank? Or do you think I’d risk my neck showin’ ya this hidden dungeon to make fun of ya? ‘Cause it’s either one or the other!” 

Seto gulped. The servant had a point. But...still. This couldn’t be true. That couldn’t be Atem. How would his father allow this to happen? What was this place? Why was he here? Why was his cell the only one with a silencing charm over it? This didn’t make any sense! 

“Snap out of it, Priest!” Joey said, shaking Seto a bit and looking at him with pleading eyes, “Yuge got thrown into prison because he was tryna protect the prince. It would be for nothin’ if he dies now. You need to do something right now!” 

The priest nodded slowly, trying to take deep breaths. He could do this. He’d take a look at the prisoner’s face and know that it wasn’t Atem, then he’d leave and forget all about this. 

“I know to throw some more things in there so he’ll turn. He’ll eat and drink if he sees me, I’m sure of it,” the priest said firmly. It would only be true if the prisoner was Atem. He’d only react to Seto if he truly was the prince, the priest’s lost love. Seto just needed him to turn, damn it!

“He can’t see nothin’ from out here. Where these bars are, he sees a wall or somethin’. There’s a shrouding charm on his cell as well,” Joey said with a sad expression. Seto knew there was only one way for him to reveal himself without being seen. He didn’t want to let go of the only reminder he had of his love, but if there was any chance that Atem was in this cell, he wanted to know and let him out immediately. In a way, it would make him relieved to have finally found Atem, but devastated that he had wasted all that time looking outside when he should’ve been searching the palace. 

Taking a deep breath, the priest took off the golden bracelet that Atem had given him and slid it down the bars and across the cell. It hit the prisoner’s thigh, but he was unresponsive. Two seconds passed before the prisoner’s hand crept out and touched it with caution at first, then wrapped around it tightly. Atem’s head snapped up in the direction from where the bracelet had come, his crimson eyes meeting Seto’s instantly, though he kept moving them around in search of his lover. 

“S-Se-to?” he choked out, his voice too hoarse from lack of use and water, “A-re you out th-there?” 

The priest watched the scene as if he wasn’t truly there. He suddenly felt cold, disconnected from everyone and everything around him except Atem. He wished he wasn’t corporeal, that he could simply walk through the bars and hold Atem tightly forever. The priest was disgusted, not by Atem’s appearance, but by whoever did this to the prince. 

**_THEY WILL PAY WITH THEIR BLOOD!_ **

“Yes! I’m here, love,” he quickly said wrapping his hands around the bars of Atem’s cell, desperate to reassure the prince that he wasn’t alone. Joey put a hand on the priest’s shoulder, shaking his head sadly. It was only then that Seto realized that Atem was still looking for him, his crimson eyes still searching the wall that he saw from within his cell. The prince couldn’t see or hear Seto. He needed to find another way to communicate. Suddenly, the servant was pulling out charcoal and papyrus from his pocket, having thought they would come in handy. Seto yanked them out of Joey’s hand without even a ‘thank you’ and started scribbling quickly. There was so much he wanted to say to Atem, but what was more important was getting the prince out of his cell.

_ Yes. I’m here, love. I am beyond ecstatic that I finally found you. I’ve been looking for a very long time. Tell me, do you know of any more charms cast on this cell or of any alarms? Answer with your voice and huddle against the wall, I’m using the rod to break you out. _

He crumpled the paper and threw it at the prince’s thigh once more. Atem used a single hand to soften the creases across the papyrus, then squinted at it. He suddenly looked horrified. 

“C-cell? Am I in a cell? I don’t know what this place is,” he said, his breathing more rapid. Seto felt bad for asking the question in the first place. He’d just have to deal with any charms as he encountered them. He didn’t care about the consequences, only getting Atem out of there as soon as possible. He lifted his rod in the air, pointing its head at the bars of the cell, and murmuring a spell under his breath, focusing all his energy on the anger he felt towards the situation. It didn’t even take a minute for that to work; the bars blew off and flew back into the cell instantly. Thankfully, they didn’t harm Atem, who was about a meter away from where they had fallen. The priest’s heart cracked open when, nonetheless, heard the prince’s screams. All the prisoners in the dungeon ignored their food and plastered their face against the bars to watch the scene. Seto didn’t care, because, by the time he had reached Atem, the boy’s screaming had stopped completely. 

“No. No. No,” the priest started whispering to himself, “Please! Stay awake. Tell me what’s wrong. What hurts?!” 

Seto gently ran his hand across Atem’s body, trying to detect any spells that were intended to cause the prince pain if the cell’s bars were somehow opened. There weren’t any. Atem’s left arm was the source of his pain. The priest hadn’t paid attention to where it had been, but whoever had come in here last left it bent at a painful angle behind Atem’s back and chained to the wall so he couldn’t move it at all. The same was done for the prince’s left leg, though the chains were a bit looser for it, allowing some movement. Atem had shifted a bit when the bars blew off, causing the chains to tighten and hurt him. The priest quickly untangled all of Atem’s limbs, hugging his love closely to his body. It was only then that he realized the other prisoners were watching them. 

**_Oh god._ **

**_Whoever did this is going to force them to speak._ **

**_Or they’ll speak of their own accord._ **

**_Eitherway, someone will know that I have Atem and they’ll come to take him back._ **

**_I can’t let that happen._ **

At first, the priest was planning to cast a simple spell on them all, to make them forget ever seeing him, but that wouldn’t be enough. Someone wanted to keep Atem here, and the Priest needed to make it very hard for them to find the prince. If all the prisoners were gone, then whoever put them here wouldn’t only be focused on bringing back Atem; they’d be too distracted looking for the other escaped prisoners as well. That would give the Priest time to find out what happened and kill whoever had done this. 

“Joey, I cannot tell you how much gratitude I have for you at the moment, which is why I am hoping you’ll forgive what I’m about to do,” Seto told the blonde servant calmly right before he used his rod to send Joey backward into the wall. The blonde collapsed in an unconscious state, and Yugi cried out. 

“What are you doing?!” the small servant asked. 

“I’m releasing all of you, which means he can’t be awake when whoever created this dungeon decides to make an appearance. It needs to look like you overpowered him,” 

The prisoners all cheered for the priest for a few seconds, but stopped instantly when he cast the memory spell over them. Free or not, he couldn’t risk them telling anyone that he had Atem. The priest carefully blew up every single cell’s bars. The prisoners were still recovering from his spell, all of them unconscious and unable to move so they could escape. He didn’t care. They’d get up eventually and run. He wanted to leave before them anyway, in case they were too loud and were caught as a result. 

Seto carefully took off his shirt and draped it over the prince’s body before he carried Atem bridal style and raced back to his room. 

**_I have him._ **

**_He’s here._ **

**_I finally found you, my love!_ **

When he finally arrived at his room, he got to work, laying Atem down on his bed and scouring the place for any kind of potions that would help the prince feel better. He only found healing potions, and hoped they would be enough to treat the prince’s arm and leg. The priest tilted Atem’s head back and poured two potions down his throat. After a while, the prince’s face softened a bit and no longer looked in pain. 

**_Thank Ra._ **

Seto lifted Atem’s light body and brought him into a warm bath that the Priest had prepared while the prince had been healing. Atem was a hygiene freak. He used to take three baths a day and insisted on drawing them, himself, so he wouldn’t bother the servants too much. The priest smiled at the memories. Atem was the most considerate and kind prince that Kemet had ever seen. Everyone thought so! Who would want to do this to him? 

The priest didn’t look as he washed the prince’s body and hair. He knew Atem wouldn’t want him to, not when he was unconscious. Seto brushed over every area three times to make sure he didn’t miss a spot, and changed the cotton sheets before setting Atem back on them. He needed to leave, to break into Isis’s medical chambers somehow and get more potions. He might need some for weight, muscles, claming, and everything the prince might want! He didn’t want to leave Atem, though, so he remained on the bed, next to the prince, stroking his wild hair, which had taken the priest hours to brush back to softness. 

**_I won’t let anything happen to you._ **

**_Not again._ **

**_Mark my words; whoever did this will pay._ **

* * *

Atem slept for a very long time. Seto knew that because the priest had woken up, gone to Isis’s chambers, gotten the potions, had the pharaoh ask him if he’d seen Joey, and came back into his room. He didn’t wake the prince. Atem deserved some peace for once. He should’ve had it all along. Seto should’ve protected him better. 

“Why do you look so frightened? Is someone coming up here?” the prince’s frantic voice echoed through the Priest’s chambers. Seto smiled when he saw that Atem was awake, then walked and sat on the edge of the bed, shaking his head. 

“No. No one is coming up here, and no one ever will. You don’t need to worry about that, about anything really. I was just thinking about Joey. That’s all,” Seto said gently, reaching out and taking Atem’s hand in his own. His heart warmed when the prince squeezed his hand. But, then, a horrified look spread across the prince’s features as Atem looked down at their interlocked fingers. He hurriedly pulled his hands back and slowly traced his sunken cheeks and sharp jaw, as silent tears ran down his face and picked up speed. 

“You look as beautiful as you always have,” Seto hurriedly said, sensing the source of Atem’s distress. The prince shut both his eyes and covered himself further with the blanket that the priest had given him, leaving only his face visible. Seto reached out a hand to brush away the prince’s tears, but Atem twisted away. 

“I-I’m emaciated. I’m hideous,” he murmured. The priest shook his head despite the fact that his lover couldn’t see him. 

“Don’t say that. You could never be hideous to me. You’d look attractive no matter what. It’s impossible for that not to be the case,” Seto said slowly, trying to use a serious voice. He didn’t want to lose his cool and demand to know why Atem hadn’t been eating properly in the cell, why he had foolishly decided to forgo nutrition altogether and almost wither away. He didn’t want to upset his love by asking, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer, either way. 

**_He was in a cell._ **

**_He was bound to get a little depressed._ **

**_Or even a little sick._ **

**_He’s fine now._ **

**_He’s fine…_ **

“Oh, really? Prove it then! Show me how attractive you find me,” Atem said venomously, gesturing towards the Priest’s crotch. Seto’s eyes widened. He couldn’t possibly get a hard-on no matter what he tried at that moment. Was Atem serious? Would he be upset if Seto refused? Would he think himself unattractive? Would the priest hurt his feelings? 

Suddenly, the prince burst into laughter, though tears were still running down his cheeks. 

“Y-you should’ve seen your f-face!” Atem said, still laughing. The priest tried to look offended as best he could, but he simply couldn’t pull it off, not when he’d gotten his lover to laugh! Though it wasn’t intentional, Seto felt pleased with himself. He smiled a bit. 

“Smiling, huh? Who are you and what have you done with my Seto?” Atem demanded with a playful tone. The priest reached out again, and the prince didn’t pull away this time, letting Seto wipe away his tears. 

“I missed you so much, my love,” the priest choked out, a lump in his throat suddenly forming, “I’ve waited for you to come back to me every day for the past year. I spent every second of my time searching for you. I knew only I could find you. We all felt the painful death of a royal when you disappeared. Everyone thought you were dead, but I knew better. I knew you would never leave me or Kemet behind. I advised the pharaoh to search the kingdom several times, but he was in mourning and refused to believe you were alive. I searched everywhere for you. If only I had thought to search the palace sooner. I-” 

Seto stopped talking when he realized Atem wasn’t listening anymore, had stopped listening since the priest’s second sentence. 

“A-a year? A whole year? That’s how long I’ve been gone?” the prince asked breathlessly, more tears running down his cheeks, as he draped an arm over his stomach. He continued with a broken voice when the priest nodded, “C-could you leave me for a bit?” 

“Why?” Seto shot back instinctively. He didn’t want to leave Atem ever again. That morning had been an exception. Joey hadn’t been found yet, which meant whoever had held the prince prisoner didn’t know he was gone yet, so they weren’t looking for Atem yet. Joey was bound to have been found by now, so the prince wouldn’t be safe. Seto wouldn’t leave him alone for a second. He wanted to explain this to Atem, but the prince had already buried himself beneath the blanket fully, and was sobbing his eyes out, taking harsh breaths in the middle. 

“Atem? What’s wrong?” the priest said to the trembling lump under the blanket, then jumped when he heard the sudden onslaught of thunder. Kemet hadn’t had a storm in years, just the occasional rain. 

**_Is Atem doing this?!_ **

The priest gasped as he suddenly felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing him in the heart. He heard the cries of pain erupting from the people within the palace through his door. Atem was truly heart-broken...and furious at everyone in the castle. Upon looking out the balcony again, Seto realized that the stormy clouds were only above the palace and nowhere else. What’s more was that lightning strikes were wreaking havoc on the gardens, balconies, statues, and even the gates. The castle was being destroyed, but people weren’t harmed. Their only punishment was feeling Atem’s excruciating heart-ache. Outside, the water levels were rising, as if an invisible, leak-proof wall had built itself around the castle, trapping the rainfall in. 

**_Oh, Ra._ **

**_He’s going to drown us all!_ **

“Atem, my love. Listen to me. You need to calm down,” the priest said frantically, though he tried to be gentle, “I understand. You’re furious. So am I. I’ll fix it. I swear to you, I will. Destroying the palace won’t achieve anything!” 

When the priest lifted the blanket to talk to Atem face-to-face, he realized the prince had lost consciousness, then gulped. If Atem wasn’t doing this...it had to be the Gods. It was his job as High Priest to get into contact with them immediately, to talk them out of whatever it was they were doing, to negotiate. But...Seto was terrified. It had been a very long time since the Gods had been this wrathful. No High Priest had left instructions about how to deal with the situation at hand, and Seto had only assumed the position after the death of the pharaoh’s brother a few months back. He was young, inexperienced, and, most of all, more worried about Atem than the rest of the Kingdom. 

He hadn’t even gotten up to get his prayer book yet before Osiris suddenly materialized in the room. Priest Seto stood from the bed immediately and bowed to the God. 

“My Lord, I’m honored by your presence. I was just about to call Lord Ged* to discuss the rainfall-” the Priest started, trying to sound as respectful as he could, while his insides were screaming at him to ignore Osiris’s presence and call for Ged immediately so the Palace wouldn’t be drowned. Osiris put a hand up to silence the priest, then started to walk...towards Atem. 

“He’s just unconscious! He’s not dead!” Seto screamed without thinking. He couldn’t hold himself back, could never risk Osiris taking Atem to the afterlife. 

**_I’ve just found him!_ **

The God did not acknowledge the Priest’s outburst and continued until he had reached the prince, setting a slightly green hand on Atem’s cheek. Seto’s heart stopped. What was Osiris doing here? Why was he touching Atem? Why was Ged wreaking Havoc on the palace? What was happening?

“I am aware that he is not dead, Priest. I’m the one who put him to sleep so he’d be more able to deal with what he has just found out,” the God suddenly said with a venomous tone, still looking at the prince’s face, “Ged is furious and so are all of us. Deliver our message to the cowards who have ran to the roof to seek refuge: “One in the palace has turned their back to the throne by committing an unforgivable crime against our own beloved son. That person should confess and be punished immediately. Remember this, my Priest: what you’re seeing now is nothing compared to what we can do against mortals if given the right incentive.” 

Seto looked down once more, trying to process the God’s words. Only then did he see what Osiris was doing. Seto could’ve cried at the sight. Osiris wasn’t killing Atem; the God was strengthening the prince and his life force. Atem’s cheeks were no longer sunken; the painful expression on his face was gone; his body returned to the way it had looked before he was taken. Osiris looked satisfied by his own work and turned to leave. No. Seto had to stop him!

“Wait! My Lord, I beg of you. Thank you for healing his body, but could you heal his soul as well?” the Priest pleaded, still bowing his head in respect. Seto knew he was asking a lot, but he didn’t want Atem crying himself to sleep again; he didn’t want the prince to think about the time he had lost being trapped in the dungeon; he didn’t even want Atem to remember what had happened to him, or to be in any kind of pain again. 

**_Please say yes._ **

**_Please say yes._ **

**_Please help him._ **

“I am afraid nothing can heal his soul but that justice be served as the Gods have requested. Deliver the message immediately, Priest.”

With that, the God vanished entirely from the room, and the sky cleared outside. The Priest breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure whether he had done his job well. After all, he didn’t get a single word in except to ask Osiris to cure Atem, but the skies were peaceful again, and that was enough for now. He moved his lover’s limbs so Atem was no longer huddled in a ball, and was laying on his back, instead. Seto smiled, putting a hand on Atem’s cheek, and reveling in the fact that he didn’t just feel bone this time. 

“I’ll be right back, my love. Please, try to get some rest,” he murmured, then kissed the prince’s forehead. He didn’t want to leave Atem alone at all, but he had no choice. It was either this, or the Pharaoh’s court will come up here, themselves, and everyone will know where the prince was. As he walked to the meeting room, the Priest smiled to himself, not caring about the horribly cryptic and threatening message that Osiris had asked him to deliver. Seto had Atem back now. Nothing in the world could ruin his mood now. 

* * *

“The Gods always refer to the crowned Pharaoh as their son. In this case, it’s Pharaoh Aknamkanon. Has som

eone harmed you recently, your majesty?” Shimon asked with a worried expression. The pharaoh shook his head, then turned to the High Priest, who was still sitting in his designated seat, waiting to be dismissed. He had already delivered the message and repeated it three times! Why couldn’t he leave? He wanted to get back to Atem…

“Repeat the message exactly as the God said it, High Priest,” the pharaoh said firmly. Seto had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. They were all wasting valuable time. He’d already told them the message repeatedly. What they should be doing is looking for the person that the Gods want punished. Seto cleared his throat and started to speak. 

“One in the palace has turned their back to the throne by committing an unforgivable crime against our own beloved son. That person should confess and be punished immediately,” the Priest said loudly and clearly, then continued when he remembered what he’d been told next, “What you’re seeing now is nothing compared to what we can do against mortals if given the right incentive.”

Hushed and worried whispers filled the meeting room. Everyone looked afraid and ready to bolt. Mahad expressed his worries instead of joining this anxiety-inducing murmuring session. 

“My Pharaoh, I believe I speak for all or most of us when I say that it’s very unlikely that this criminal will come forward. The Gods already know who it is, so if we leave the palace for a few days-” he started, but was cut off by Aknamkanon slamming his hand on the desk, hard. 

“That’s enough, Mahad. No one is taking such extraordinary measures. As the Gods demanded, there will be an announcement. We’ll hope that the guard or servant who did this comes forward, but if they don’t...we’re not abandoning our posts as a result. We’ll search and find them. I just can’t recall anyone in the palace harming me recently...or ever. I am not sure what the Gods are referring to. ” 

Seto gritted his teeth and tried to remain in control of his expression. He needed to look calm, but his blood was boiling. The Pharaoh always jumped to conclusions when something went wrong, blaming the guards or servants or even the civilians, just because he considered them of a lower class. The Priest didn’t exactly disagree at first, but now...Joey is a servant, who gave Seto back his most precious and prized possession: his Atem. Joey and Yugi are servants to whom Seto owed everything. How could the Priest agree with any cruel treatments that the Pharaoh might use to get someone to confess? What if the person wasn’t even a servant or guard?

Seto looked around the table. He didn’t think anyone from the Pharaoh’s court was capable of harming their king, but, then again...you never know what someone is capable of. What happened to Atem was proof of that. 

**_Wait._ **

**_Atem._ **

“I think it’s Atem,” the priest whispered, then repeated himself more loudly when the court was too busy whispering to hear him, “I believe the Gods were talking about Atem.” 

A sudden silence filled the room, and everyone’s eyes turned to the Priest. Atem’s name hadn’t been used in over ten months. The Pharaoh allowed people to mourn and tell stories about the young prince for two months, then he forbade the entire kingdom from uttering his son’s name, claiming to feel pain whenever he was reminded of Atem and the prince’s death. Civilians often told stories about how Pharaoh Aknamkanon would go crazy and severely punish anyone who said the prince’s name. 

**_I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s the one that the Gods are looking for…_ **

Seto had thought it as a joke, to lighten up his own mood, but then he froze, glancing briefly at the Pharaoh’s posture. His eyes were wild, his mouth hanging open slightly; he looked crazed, and...nervous? Perhaps guilty? Was he the one that threw Atem in a cell? It couldn’t be. He was the Pharaoh, though; he knew everything about the palace. Did he know about the dungeon? He had asked earlier if Seto had seen Joey...Was he the one who told the servant 

“High Priest, I’ve said before that I do not want that name said in this kingdom. As for your suspicion, it makes no sense. The Gods know that he is dead. Unless you’re insinuating that they’re looking for his killer…” the Pharaoh said with a shaky voice, his entire body tense and trembling a bit. The other guardians sent Seto glares, assuming that he had hurt the Pharaoh by mentioning the late prince. 

“What if he’s alive?” the Priest said, then continued through the gasps that were heard around the table, “We never found a body.” 

“High Priest,” the Pharaoh said with a threatening tone. Seto continued. 

“We never even looked for him!” 

“Priest!” 

“If he’s dead, we never mourned him properly, never looked for his killer or even held a proper burial. If he’s alive, then we’re all failing him by sitting around and not looking for him and the person who is hiding and possibly torturing him! That is the person I believe the Gods are-”

“Seto!” the Pharaoh finally  **yelled** , effectively silencing the Priest. Seto didn’t care. He had said all that he wanted to say. The only way to know if the Pharaoh had done this was the king’s reaction to everything the Priest had suggested. So far, his majesty was horribly failing the test. 

“The Gods couldn’t have possibly been speaking about him, because they said it was their son. He was no longer the heir to the throne by the time he passed on,” the Pharaoh said, looking down at the table as all the guardians were shocked into complete silence. No one knew what to say, not even Seto. 

**_This can’t be true._ **

**_Atem would’ve told me had something this drastic happened to him!_ **

**_Unless…_ **

Then, Seto remembered. He had been training with High Priest Aknadin for a whole month in another kingdom. Atem had no way to communicate with him while he was away, had even begged him to stay back and delay

his training, but Seto wouldn’t do it, because the prince hadn’t given him a reason and had eventually said “nevermind. It’s probably just me being paranoid.” 

**_Was he in trouble?_ **

**_Oh Ra, did he know he would be harmed?_ **

**_Was he being threatened?!_ **

**_Why didn’t he tell me before I left?_ **

**_I would’ve stayed for sure if he had told me!_ **

But...none of this was making any sense. Atem would’ve had to defy the throne or the Pharaoh somehow to be removed as heir. He would’ve never done such a thing. 

“He had taken a lover in another kingdom, a rivaling kingdom, and...revealed Kemet’s secrets to them.” 

Shocked gasps could be heard from the roof of the palace as the Guardians processed what the Pharaoh had just told them. Seto was fighting the urge to get up and strangle the Pharaoh. He was lying! Seto knew it. His Atem would never do any of those things. 

“When I discovered what had occurred, I had no choice but to strike his name from the Royal scroll and disown him. I gave him one last night in the palace. He was visibly distraught, but...I didn’t think...I was too angry with him over what he had done. He had betrayed us all and didn’t deserve my comfort. He started to cry and beg me, but I wouldn’t go back on my word. It was midnight when I decided to spend some time with him before he left, so I walked to his chambers. He had hung himself,” the Pharaoh said with a sad tone, tears rolling down his cheeks, all of which Seto knew was fake. The king continued, “I tried to get him down in time, to save him, but it was too late. I sent his body to the rivaling kingdom so he could be buried where the civilians saw him as a hero and not a traitor. I wish I had done something sooner, though, to prevent him from s-slipping away from me or taking his own life. The only reason I didn’t tell you any of this was because there would’ve been no point. I didn’t want to tarnish his name.” 

Seto’s blood seethed in rage as the Guardians all moved to comfort the Pharaoh and reassured their king that it wasn’t his fault, that he was just following the laws that the Gods had put into place, and that he shouldn’t feel guilty. 

**_Lies! Lies! Lies!_ **

**_None of that happened!_ **

**_How dare he speak about Atem this way?!_ **

**_I should call him out on it._ **

**_‘If he hung himself, your majesty, how is he upstairs, sleeping in my chambers, as we speak?’_ **

No. The Priest decided he wouldn’t say such a thing. The Pharaoh was powerful; it would do Seto no good to start a battle he cannot win. The king would just pretend to be surprised and happy at his son’s survival...then try to lock him up again before Atem had enough strength to properly defend himself or his own image. Seto needed to be smart about his next move. He didn’t know where anyone’s loyalty lied within the palace. Perhaps if he told the truth, everyone would just scramble to cover up what the Pharaoh had done, unwilling to believe that the king was who the Gods wanted to punish. No. He needed a guarantee that Atem would be safe before he acted. Most of all, he needed to talk to the ex-prince immediately. They had been away from each other for too long already. 

When the Pharaoh dismissed the meeting, Seto immediately got up and left the room, all but running to his chambers. Except...Atem wasn’t in there. 

**_No._ **

**_No!_ **

**_How could this be?!_ **

Every single guard and servant was still on the roof. Only the Guardians were allowed back inside the palace! Had someone already figured out where Atem was and taken him? Unless...did he get up and leave, himself? Osiris had given him strength. Maybe he went to his old room? 

The Priest hurried to the Atem’s old chambers, only to find that Joey was standing right in front of the room. 

“High Priest, thanks for hittin’ me over the head the other day. Glad I could repay by not lettin’ you in here. The prince wants some privacy,” the blonde said with a grin, but his eyes held sadness. Seto was instantly worried. 

“Why? What is he doing in there?!” he asked, trying to keep his voice low. The Guardians wouldn’t leave the meeting now, too shocked at the news they had just received. Some of them would stay back. Some would go to the garden to think or the prayer room. But, they’d all eventually want to retire to their chambers and Seto couldn’t risk Atem being seen right now. 

“You know what he’s doing,” Joey said quietly, then continued when Seto just looked confused, “He never got to mourn his kids. They say it's best to do so in the place where they passed. I’m really sorry for your loss, but at least the prince is safe now.” 

Seto was sure he had stopped breathing for three minutes straight after he heard what Joey had said. Had he heard that right? He couldn’t have. Atem hadn’t said anything before he disappeared. He hadn’t said anything after Seto found him, either. It would explain why he was so devastated when he found out it had been a year since his disappearance. He probably didn’t know whether they had passed. But...it couldn’t be. Seto didn’t know, hadn’t known, and would’ve probably never known that Atem had been with child-with children? The back of the Priest’s eyes burned as he imagined their future selves, married, royalty, rich, and with many, many children. Atem had hated being an only child and always told Seto they’d have at least 5. The Priest loved how the prince’s eyes would light up whenever he spoke of their hypothetical children. But...they weren’t hypothetical anymore. They were there, and, now, they were gone, and Seto never even got a chance to talk to them, to know them. Atem had gotten the chance, however brief, to speak to them, and was probably feeling ten times worse than the Priest did at this moment. 

“Oh, Ra! You didn’t know!” Joey’s panicked voice broke Seto through his stupor. The blonde looked very remorseful. He continued, “I-I thought you figured it out! We all felt the death of a royal. Who else could it have been? I’m so sorry. You probably didn’t want to find out like-” 

The servant was interrupted by Atem opening the door to his chambers and walking out. His eyes were red-rimmed and wet, but he somehow looked...better? It would make sense. All heirs to the throne were taught from a young age to move on from things quickly. After all, the kingdom couldn’t have a pharaoh who mourned or got traumatized for months like regular people did. He would never be able to rule Kemet properly if he were like that. 

“Sorry, Seto. I just wanted to get something from here,” Atem said after clearing his throat, then turned towards Joey and continued, “Thank you for keeping watch. You’re a true friend.” 

The Priest nodded even though he knew he was being lied to. Atem wasn’t planning on telling him anything. Seto could pretend to know nothing, just to keep his lover happy. He was sure talking about the issue would make it harder on Atem. The Priest carried his lover once more when he saw him swaying on the spot again. 

“Please wait for me to escort you next time. You’re still a bit weak,” he told Atem aftering setting him down on the bed. 

**_I’d rather you don’t leave this room at all_ **

**_Someone could’ve seen you and taken you away._ **

**_The pharaoh probably has some guards looking for you…_ **

“Thank you, but I still want to see Joey before he and Yugi leave for another kingdom tomorrow,” Atem said back with a smile. The Priest instantly looked up at him. This was it. This could be their chance. If they left with the servants the next day, then no one can come after them. No other kingdom would waste its resources looking for them if Kemet suggested. They’d be safe forever. 

“A-are you thinking about what Joey told you?” Atem suddenly asked, looking down at his lap, fidgeting with his hands, and seeming a bit small, “I heard it through my door. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you myself...I wished that it had only been a few weeks in the prison, and th-that they were still alive. I found out a few days after you left for the training. It doesn’t show on men. Did you know that? I was already four months along. I used to speak to them at night, when I thought everyone else was asleep, but I guess the guards heard me and reported to the pharaoh. They were five months by the time they died. It required a very specific potion to do it. I believe I was force-fed it after I was unconscious. It...also stops all future conception, and-”

“How would you feel about going with Joey and Yugi?” Seto asked in a hurry, unable to hear anymore. He didn’t want to think about what this meant for their future. So, instead, he thought about the pharaoh. He had his suspicions and they were all confirmed, but…what Atem was saying was unimaginable. How could any father do that to his own son? What was so bad about what Seto and Atem were doing anyway? They were in love. How could that warrant such unspeakable crimes?! 

“Why are you asking me that?” Atem asked, after figuring out that the Priest wouldn’t say anything further. He continued after a few seconds of silence, seeming to deflate, “Alright, I-I understand why you don’t want to be with me anymore and I’ll stay out of your way, but I’m not leaving the kingdom, High Priest.” 

“What the hell are you saying?” the Priest snapped. How could Atem ever think that?! “Why in the world would I end things?” 

Atem tilted his head in confusion, as if the answer was obvious. Seto wanted to strangle him for it. His lover started to speak gently. 

“My fath-the Pharaoh has removed my name from the royal scroll. I’m an heir to nothing, not the throne, not the gold, not even my own chambers. You’re the High Priest. You didn’t sign up for this. Y-you wanted an unscarred, fertile, attractive, rich royal, n-not a barren, unattractive, poor civilian who’ll be on the run for the rest of his life. I c-can’t give you anything anymore, Seto, not a single thing that you wanted, and-” 

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” the Priest snapped, his heart sinking with every word that his lover said. Atem didn’t really feel this way. The former prince was traumatized. He was bound to see things so grimly at the beginning, but Seto wouldn’t let that break them up, though; he wouldn’t let Atem’s insecurity get between them. It was all ridiculous and untrue, anyway. Seto didn’t want anything. He only wanted his lover back. He couldn’t care less about the rest.

“I told you that I could never find you unattractive, but if it’ll shut you up, then here!” the Priest continued, quickly grabbing a mirror from his closet and shoving it in Atem’s face, “You know I’m a very meticulous person, so trust me when I say. You. Look. The. Same!” 

Atem looked shocked at his own reflection, touching his cheek in awe like he had done when Seto had first brought him back, then smiling up at the Priest, who was scowling at his lover from the other side of the bed. 

“D-did you do this? Thank you, Seto. I don’t know how to repay you,” he said, then recoiled when the Priest started glaring daggers at him. 

“You don’t need to repay me. I’ve never had you repay me for anything before! Why is now any different! And don’t you dare start speaking about how you’re one of the commoners now! You’ve always acted like them anyway. Your table manners are horrid; you sometimes use slang; you hate to read, and you like Jewels. Sound familiar? That’s because it describes all of Kemet! The only thing that sets you apart is you! Your soul. That’s all I want! It’s all I’ve ever wanted, and I dare you to try to take it away from me now and get away unharmed. Unless you want to dissolve our relationship, we’re both leaving with Yugi and Joey tomorrow. This is just the trauma getting to you or something. You would never say such things under normal circumstances.”

Atem smiled a bit at that, but shook his head, nonetheless, saying “I am not leaving my kingdom, Seto. I understand that you’re afraid, but a High Priest should never leave his post, either, for any reason. I’d worry about your soul forever if we leave in such a manner.” 

“You’re not thinking clearly. I can’t just hide you in my room until the afterlife,” came the reply from the Priest who put a hand on Atem’s cheek, looking him in the eye, “and the Gods will forgive me for running, I swear it! You don’t need to worry about my soul. Osiris himself came to deliver a message, to punish the pharaoh for what he has done. He healed you, my love. The Gods won’t hurt me; they understand that I’m doing this for you, and they love you too much.” 

“You’re just making me want to stay more,” Atem said playfully, smiling widely. Seto clenched his other hand into a fist. 

“He’ll never come forward. You know he won’t. The Guardians believe we should be looking for a servant or a guard. None of them think badly of him.” 

“That’s because no one dares speak a single word of their true thoughts. I am sure they won’t stand by his side when they learn what kind of person he is.” 

“He has the whole palace fooled into thinking you’ve betrayed Kemet and shared the kingdom’s secrets with a rival,” Seto gritted out. He wanted to avoid telling his lover about this at first, but Atem was being very stubborn and the Priest needed to convince him immediately! They might not get another chance like this for months. As expected, the prince looked horrified, planting a hand on his chest, his mouth open in shock. He soon shook his head and spoke firmly, looking the priest in the eye. 

“Then I must stay and clear my reputation.” 

“You’ve just been through a tragedy. You shouldn’t be making those kinds of impulsive decisions right now,” the Priest said back, his voice getting a little louder. 

“That’s precisely why we shouldn’t leave the kingdom!” Atem retaliated, just as loudly. 

They both silently glared at each other for a few months, then the Priest sighed and said “What do you suggest we do then?” 

Atem smiled at that. 

**_Atem: 708 wins and Seto: 0._ **

**_You always get your way._ **

**_Ra! Why can’t I just say no to you?!_ **

“Tell Mahad,” his lover said, then hurriedly continued before Seto could call him insane and refuse, “Hear me out. I know you and him don’t get along, though I don’t know why. Anyway, you used to trust my judgment a lot. So, trust me when I say this is the right thing to do. You don’t think anyone will be on our side, but I believe everyone will. It just depends on how you start, who you tell, and when. You’re right about one thing. I cannot appear outside of this room, yet. The backlash wouldn’t be in our favor. But...you can still bring Mahad to me if he wants to come. Please?” 

Seto took one look at Atem and his wide, crimson eyes, then nodded instantly. He would do anything for his lover. The Priest just hoped Atem was right about this, that Mahad wouldn’t go running to the Pharaoh with the information Seto was about to give him. 

* * *

“You may enter,” the Priest heard Mahad say from within the magician’s chambers. He gulped and slowly opened the door, certain that Mahad didn’t know who he was. 

**_He wouldn’t have let me in if he knew it was me._ **

Seto’s suspicions were confirmed when, upon seeing the Priest, Mahad looked surprised. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but said nothing. 

**_I’ll just get this over with as soon as possible._ **

“The Pharaoh is lying about the reason behind Atem’s disappearing. He is tarnishing the previous prince’s name. I am certain that our king is the one whom the Gods are looking to punish. He is merely trying to draw attention away from himself with this nonsense,” Seto said firmly, then closed his eyes, hoping the magician wouldn’t curse him out for speaking about their pharaoh in such a way. 

“I agree,” Mahad said, causing Seto’s eyes to snap open. Atem was right. Thank God. The magician didn’t elaborate further, but continued with a questioning look, “If you don’t mind my asking, High Priest, why have you come to me with this? I understand that I serve you, but this seems to be another type of matter.” 

Seto sighed, and looked Mahad in the eye. He couldn’t be cowardly. He had to say it. Atem had said to tell Mahad everything. 

“Atem told me that I could...confide in you. He and I have been together for years. He was pregnant when he was taken. The pharaoh found out and tortured Atem, then locked him up in some dungeon buried at the bottom of the palace. That’s where I found him.” 

Mahad’s lip quivered, his eyes widened, and he clenched his hands into fists by his sides; he looked like he was about to burst into flames. Seto didn’t even have time to think about what he should do next. The magician had raced past him in the blink of an eye, running down the hall. Seto quickly followed, cursing himself for agreeing to tell Mahad anything. 

**_He was obviously lying about agreeing with me._ **

**_He’s going to the pharaoh!_ **

**_He’s going to tell him that I have Atem!_ **

To Seto’s surprise, though, Mahad rounded the corner and passed the pharaoh’s room, picking up speed and bursting into the High Priest’s chambers, slamming the door behind him. Seto finally relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief. Mahad was only eager to see Atem. He wasn’t going to tell anyone anything. 

**_Thank Ra._ **

Seto continued slowly, then entered the room and was surprised to find that Atem was still sitting on the bed. Only now, Mahad had joined him there. The Priest gritted his teeth in frustration. Why did Atem have to give others so much freedom? Mahad was a Guardian, but that didn’t mean he was on the same level as either Seto or Atem. Even if he wasn’t the prince anymore, as far as Seto was concerned, Atem was at a higher level than the Gods, even. He was the Priest’s whole world. Besides, Seto absolutely did  **not** like the idea of Mahad being close to Atem. He had always suspected that the magician had a crush on his lover. He didn’t want to find out whether that was true by leaving them alone. 

“Mahad made this flower for our children. Isn’t it beautiful? I wish I could have made them something like this,” Atem said, holding up a thick-stemmed flower that changed colors every few seconds, his eyes bright with excitement, then he continued with a hopeful expression, “Do you think you can convince the Gods to take it to them? So maybe they’d have something to remember us by until we can see them in the afterlife?” 

The Priest pinched the bridge of his nose. He was certain Mahad would somehow upset Atem, and sure enough his lover would be devastated if he told him the truth. The former prince didn’t know enough about the afterlife to understand that one cannot go there without physically being born. They would never see their children. It was as if they hadn’t existed. Of course, Seto wouldn’t correct his lover when Atem had started to wonder how aging works in the afterlife for babies. Now, though, Atem was asking him to take something to their children. Seto couldn’t lie and say he would, could he? What would happen if Atem attempted to communicate with them somehow only to find out they just weren’t there? He’d hate Seto forever. 

“My love, the Gods cannot weigh the hearts or the souls of babies that were unborn when they passed on,” Seto said gently, trying to get the idea across to Atem without having to say it. His lover only furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“You mean they were allowed into paradise directly?” Atem asked, not catching on to what Seto was trying to say. Mahad clearly understood, based on how he paled, then apologized to the former prince for his thoughtless gift, reaching out to take the flower back, lest it cause Atem any more pain. Atem tightened his grip on the flower’s stem and held it close to his chest, his gaze flickering between Mahad and Seto. 

“No, they weren’t allowed into paradise without judgement,” the Priest said slowly. Atem’s eyes widened. 

“What do you mean? Where are they?” his lover asked, his voice wavering a bit. Mahad laid a hand on his. 

“I believe they didn’t make it to the afterlife at all, my prince. I am so sorry,” the magician said, giving Atem’s hand a firm squeeze. Seto gritted his teeth, but tried to will his own jealousy away. Now wasn’t the time. Even the Priest could admit that Mahad was kinder and more comforting than he was. Maybe it was good that the magician was here when Atem found out.

“They were killed. D-doesn’t that tip Ma’at’s scales in their favor? Shouldn’t it be an automatic mercy?” Atem asked quickly, his eyes wild. He seemed desperate for any possibility that their children were waiting for them in the afterlife. Seto shook his head slowly. He suddenly wished he hadn’t left for training when he did. Aknadin was getting sick more frequently. The former High Priest knew it was time that Seto be ready in case anything happened to him. But...Atem was a lot more important. Seto would happily give up his position as High Priest if that would somehow take away his lover’s pain. 

Atem suddenly stood up, startling both Mahad and Seto. They both scrambled to block his path when they saw he was heading towards the door. 

“I beg you not to appear outside right now,”Mahad said pleadingly, “Everyone believes you to be a traitor and was ordered to capture you if they saw you.” 

“What?! When did that order take place?” Seto quickly shot back. He certainly hadn’t heard such a thing. Mahad suddenly looked guilty. 

“After you left the meeting. Everyone else remained behind and the pharaoh declared that perhaps the prince had taken a sleeping potion to fake his own death so he could preserve his image in Kemet while living the life he wanted in the rival kingdom. I asked what the kingdom’s name is so we could look, but he didn’t say. He said that we should search the palace, instead, since the Gods said a traitor was among us. I am not sure that everyone agreed, but he has made the case that the prince is the traitor and should be punished by execution so we can avoid the Gods’ wrath. The servants were ordered to search the rooms later today.” 

Seto’s heart stopped beating at that. He hurriedly looked at Atem. His lover seemed unphased by what he had just heard. 

“Change of plans, then. We’re leaving immediately!” Seto shouted. He didn’t mean to, but the world was spinning around him. He was losing everything he held dear too fast. First, his lover, then his mentor, then his children, and now his lover again. He took Atem’s hand, but his lover yanked it away looking furious. 

“I told you I’m not leaving my kingdom!”

Seto shook his head quickly. 

“Open your eyes, Atem. Your own kingdom is out to get you. They’ll kill you if they find you. Please, I am begging you, my love. Just...come with me now!” the Priest urged, only to have Atem run out of the room without another word. 

Mahad and Seto searched the entire palace, but it was like Atem had vanished into thin air. The Priest considered checking the dungeon again, but then decided it would be useless. Going there would reveal his identity to the pharaoh, and Aknamkanon wasn’t stupid enough to lock his son up in the same place after the location had been discovered. 

“I am sure he’ll come back. He is just grieving. It’ll pass,” Mahad reassured the Priest when they returned to the halls leading to their rooms, then retreated to his own chambers, giving Seto’s shoulder a firm squeeze. As soon as the Priest stepped into his own room, he hurried to find his prayer book and call upon Osiris again. The Gods seemed to love Atem so much. Maybe there was a chance. If Seto could somehow convince the Gods to give them back their children, then Atem might agree to leave immediately, if only to protect their unborn offspring. 

“We know what our son desires,” Osiris suddenly said, startling the Priest again. When Seto opened his mouth to greet the God, Osiris held up a hand to silence him in advance. 

“The souls of your children are in limbo. Hathor extracted them from our son’s body before the potion was forced upon him. Royal blood is sacred. Well, almost all royal blood.”

Seto would have laughed at the insinuation if his heart hadn’t stopped at what Osiris was saying. His children were alive? Thank Ra! He couldn’t wait to tell Atem. They’ll be a family, and they’ll be safe. 

“High Priest, don’t let your love for another blind you. Your job is to remain in the palace. It is shameful that you would even consider leaving when we have requested something of you.”

“I delivered your message,” Seto said, suddenly feeling the need to defend himself. Osiris gave him an unimpressed look. 

“And you’ve discovered who we are referring to, but, instead of speaking his name out and making sure he has received his punishment, you want to take Atem and run. Our son would never do such a thing. Remember, High Priest Seto, there will always be justice in the end.” 

With that, the God disappeared again, not that Seto cared. He had gotten the information he needed. The Priest had been a little afraid towards the end, though. If he isn’t more careful with his plans, he might never enter paradise after he passes on. How could the Gods blame him for wanting to protect his lover, though? Atem was the most precious thing in all the kingdom. He wanted to trust the Gods, but weren’t they the ones that allowed Atem to be taken in the first place? 

**_‘There will always be justice in the end.’_ **

**_We’ll see._ **

A sudden roar from the Priest’s balcony snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see what the fuss was about. His eyes widened as he witnessed a mob of no less than 500,000 civilians, with their pitchforks and torches, walking towards the palace. He couldn’t see their individual expressions, but was sure they were angry by the words they were chanting. 

“Down with the pharaoh!” 

“The shedding of royal blood has occurred!”

“We’re not leaving until you’ve paid!” 

“Return Atem’s name to the scroll immediately!” 

Seto’s mouth hung open. He couldn’t believe what the commoners were saying. How did they have the audacity to go against their own ruler like this? 

**_How did they even find out about Atem?_ **

**_He must have told them!_ **

The Priest smiled to himself, proud of his lover. Atem knew exactly what to do at exactly what time. He knew how to act properly and discretely, even when mourning a huge loss. He would’ve made a great pharaoh one day...he  **will** make a good pharaoh one day. 

Seto rushed out of his room and down the stairway, intent on sneaking into the marketplace, where Atem was, no doubt, waiting for the pharaoh to be punished, and the crown to be given to him. His heart stopped when he heard familiar voices coming from the throne room. 

“What lies have you told my people about me? Speak!” came the pharaoh’s threatening voice. 

“I have told no lies. I have betrayed no secrets. I have taken no lovers from another kingdom. I was carrying heirs to the throne and you killed them! That’s why your people are angry with you.” 

**_No._ **

**_No._ **

**_NO!_ **

The Priest burst into the throne room, only to find his lover on his knees with painfully tight chains tying both his arms and his legs together. All eyes turned to the Priest, then back to the kneeling ex-prince, who didn’t look afraid, despite knowing that he was going to be executed. Mana was crying loudly, but she did nothing as the pharaoh stepped forward and slapped Atem, the sound echoing through the throne room. Mahad had gone pale. Shimon and Isis looked like they were going to throw up. Shada and Karim were trembling a bit, their hands clenched into fists by their sides. 

**_Why isn’t anyone doing anything?!_ **

**_Why aren’t they stopping this?!_ **

“Lies!” the pharaoh spat in Atem’s face, “I have done no such thing, and if you haven’t turned my people against me, why are they chanting for my downfall outside this palace?” 

Aknamkanon raised his hand once more to slap the ex-prince, but the pharaoh was suddenly frozen in place, unable to move. All eyes turned back to Seto, who was pointing his rod at the pharaoh and walking towards him. 

“Get away from him. You know he’s innocent!” he said with a vicious tone, releasing the rod’s power over the pharaoh. The man gave him a smug grin, then leaned in to whisper. 

“I should’ve known it would be you. I’ve wanted you gone from the day you entered my palace, but I guess I’ll accept your unnatural, bastard offspring being gone as compensation for having to deal with you, for having you dirty my own son!” 

Suddenly, something deep within Seto snapped and he used his rod to send the pharaoh flying back into the wall. He was being merciful, considering that the man had tried to kill the Priest’s whole family. 

“How dare you?” the pharaoh shouted as he stood up, “Shada, cast chains upon him as well. It seems we’ll be executing both of them today in the name of the palace.” 

Seto ignored the pharaoh completely, dropping down to his knees and undoing the chains around Atem once more. This was it. If he carried his lover and made a run for it, blending into the mob outside, there was no way they would be caught. One look around them told the Priest that he didn’t need to move an inch. None of the Guardians were doing anything but looking at the pharaoh. Shada cleared his throat. 

“I’ve checked the scroll, your highness. Our prince’s name wasn’t stricken from it. Someone attempted to burn it off and failed miserably. I believe truth potions are in need here for us to determine how to proceed,” the Guardian said firmly. Seto’s eyes widened. The Guardians had believed Atem over their pharaoh? 

“I told you to have a little faith,” his lover said in a teasing tone, smiling at the Priest. Seto blushed a bit, knowing he’d been acting like a complete fool since finding Atem. 

“Do you take potions to remain so calm or level-headed or something? I might need some,” Seto asked, no longer acknowledging their current situation. They had won the battle. The pharaoh would be punished. That was all that mattered. 

“You’ll learn with time, my love.” 

Seto looked turned away from Atem briefly to see Shada cast the chains upon Aknamkanon, instead, dragging the pharaoh done to his knees. Osiris appeared to the Guardians immediately, telling them they have pleased the Gods, and that they would take it from here. The God disappeared with the pharaoh, sending Seto a look before he went. Yes. They had definitely won. Now would be the perfect time to share the news with Atem. 

“I need to tell you something. It’s really important,” he said with a wide smile as he helped Atem to his feet, “could we go somewhere?” 

“Nonsense, High Priest,” Shimon suddenly chimed in, bowing respectfully to Atem, “we must hold the coronation immediately! The people of Kemet are waiting for it. They won’t calm down until we do.” 

The Priest groaned internally, bringing a hand to his forehead. The coronation ceremony lasts for hours! He wanted to tell Atem right away. Besides, knowing Atem, he would probably stay back to personally and individually thank every single person who participated in the mob to clear his name. This would last forever! 

When he suddenly felt Atem’s soft hand squeezing his own, Seto’s annoyance completely disappeared. How could he express any negative emotions when Atem was looking up at him with such a joyful, beautiful expression. 

* * *

“My love, where are we going?” the pharaoh asked as the Priest led him down an unknown path. It was midnight. The ceremony had finally ended, with all of Kemet thankful for their new ruler. Seto still had a pleasant surprise in store, and he had vowed to tell Atem the moment they were out of the commoners’ sight. He had prepared everything while the new pharaoh was thanking the commoners, just as Seto thought he would. 

“See for yourself,” Seto said lovingly, taking off Atem’s blindfold. The pharaoh looked around the prayer room for a bit, a confused expression plastered across his features. The Priest was just about to explain when Atem suddenly gasped, his eyes growing wet and wide as he brought a hand up to his mouth and stared at the two glowing orbs that were floating and moving rapidly in the air within the room, seemingly chasing each other. Apparently, somehow, the pharaoh knew exactly what they were without Seto having to say anything. 

“Y-you brought them back? How?” his lover asked breathlessly as a single tear made its way down his cheek. His wide, crimson eyes relentlessly followed the orbs’ path, unwilling to look away from them. 

“Well-” the Priest started, but was cut off by Atem throwing his arms around him so heavily, Seto almost fell to the ground with the pharaoh on top of him. 

“Thank you, my love. Thank you so much. You’re a miracle-worker. I can’t believe they’re back. I think this is the happiest I’ve ever been!” Atem cheered, apparently no longer caring about how the Priest had brought the twins back. 

“Well, remember that when you get ill because of them. You need to carry them for at least another month so their bodies could develop better. These are the Gods’ orders, not mine.” 

Atem hurriedly nodded, still staring at the floating orbs lovingly. 

“I’ll do it as soon as I catch them,” he said with a smile, but made no move to do so. 

“Children! Get down here this instant! It’s midnight for Ra’s sake. We all need to go to bed,” Seto shouted at the orbs, who paused their game instantly, then slowly descended to the ground, where Atem and Seto stood. The pharaoh shot the Priest an irritated look. 

“You could’ve let them play for a little longer. I would’ve waited,” Atem said, huffing in annoyance and gesturing at the orbs, “Look, they’re upset!” 

“How could you possibly know that? You can’t see their faces!” the Priest shot back, rolling his eyes. He had always planned on being the disciplinarian, knowing Atem would just spoil their kids rotten. He’d make an amazing father, either way, Seto was certain. 

The pharaoh sighed and reached out, guiding the orbs closer and closer to his stomach until they were absorbed fully into his body. 

“I know what they feel. I’ve always known,” the pharaoh said stubbornly, crossing his arms in front of his chest, but smiling, nonetheless, a certain sparkle in his crimson eyes. 

Seto smiled down at his lover, reveling in how happy he was. He hadn’t seen Atem genuinely smile...since he was taken. Seto shook his head, clearing the thoughts. It didn’t matter now. He had his lover back. He had his children back. Nothing else in the world mattered but the fact that they were finally together again. 


End file.
